


Not the Magic he was Looking for

by transiock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Another older fic I wrote, Fluff, M/M, bbc merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transiock/pseuds/transiock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's Father told him to look for contraband magic, instead he found a new perspective for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Magic he was Looking for

Arthur was in my room.   
Lord Uther had heard of magic being used in Camelot once more, and Arthur had been ordered to check door-to-door. Even though this wasn't the first time it still made Gaius and I nervous. Having a warlock under your roof doesn't exactly help to calm your nerves.  
"Don't want to stay too long, being caught in servant's quarters might lower your reputation." I remarked.  
Arthur scoffed "You should worry more about if I find something."  
I knew he wouldn't. I had hidden any evidence of magic either under the floorboards or in the cupboard that Arthur had told me to use last time.  
Arthur quickly looked through all my things, and, like I expected, didn't find anything.  
"Nothing. You're no more magic than I am." Arthur stated. I almost laughed.   
"I see no reason for this inspection. I doubt that if I was a sorcerer I would be able to keep it hidden this long."  
"You'd be surprised. My father says that sorcerers bare no sign or mark of magic, nor anything signifying evil."   
I did laugh that time. "You sound like a slave, spewing the words of your master. Constantly. I think it's time you started forming your own opinions, Arthur."  
Arthur smiled, and moved his feet a bit. "I think you may be right, Merlin"  
I loosely nodded and turned towards my bed. I heard Arthur make his way to the door. He stopped before he opened it and spun on his heel.  
"Merlin?"  
I turned. "Yes?"  
"Speaking of my own opinions...I, uh, well... I do have a thought that I am sure my father does not share."  
"Oh yeah? Well that a surprise." I faced him as he laughed unsteadily.  
"Yeah, and I'd like to.... test it if you will...." I raised my eyebrows. He stepped forward, and then stepped closer again until he was so close I could feel his chest rising and falling in front of mine.  
"Like an experiment..." He whispered. His breath brushed against my cheek. It was warm and made me wonder if I could get the source any closer.  
I chuckled. "Experiment" I repeated. He nodded and placed his hand under my chin. It was rough and warm, and I wanted it to travel everywhere.  
Arthur's head tilted and moved closer until there was no space between, and a soft pressure was on my lips. It registered in my mind that, not only was I kissing a man, but I was kissing Prince Arthur. A chance many women in Camelot would kill for. And I, of all people, had it.   
Arthur tangled his fingers in my hair, and I ran my hands up his sides to his shoulders. Every part of Arthur was warm and soft, not like I had imagined it. Then his hands were running down my back, pushing my shirt up and traveling up the bare skin. I almost fell down. I might have if Arthur wasn't holding me. Prince and Knight Arthur Pendragon was holding me. There the thought was again. Arthur's fingers were dancing halfway up my back now, and it made me feel lightheaded.   
"Merlin?" Gaius's voice rung through the room. Damn.  
I pulled away from Arthur and looked to the door. Sure enough Gaius was standing in the doorway with a smirk spread across his face.  
"I was going to ask if Arthur was still here, but I see that it's obvious."  
"Yeah, I was just, uh, leaving" Arthur was looking at the wooden floor, His hands still gripping my arms.  
"Right, yeah, he was leaving"  
Arthur looked at me for a quick moment before turning away and facing Gaius.   
"Inspection is clear, Gaius. No reason to believe you, or Merlin." He nodded to me. "are responsible for the recent magic."  
"Thank you, Arthur."  
Pause.  
Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes, right, farewell, Gaius. Merlin, I expect to see you tomorrow." He faced me again.  
"Yes," I replied "of course."  
With a last nod, Arthur had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do like this one, even though I wrote it awhile ago. I haven't written anything about them in a long time and I haven't even looked at the show since the ending. (grrrrrrrrrrrrr)   
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
